plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lava Guava (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Lava Guava. 225px |cost = 5 |set = Galactic |rarity = Rare |class = Kabloom |tribe = Fruit Trick |flavor text = "'I try to stay cool, I really do. But Zombies! Man, they make me blow my top!" |ability = Do 2 damage to each Zombie here and next door. If played on the Ground, make Hot Lava here.}} Lava Guava is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. They cost 5 to play, and their abilities do 2 damage to a selected zombie and those on the lanes adjacent to them, if there are any, and make Hot Lava on their lane if they are played on a ground lane. Origins They are based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and similar appearance. His description is a reference to his PVZ2 description. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Fruit Trick *'Abilities:' Do 2 damage to each Zombie here and next door. If played on the Ground, make here. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Rare Card description "I try to stay cool, I really do. But Zombies! Man, they make me blow my top!" Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Lava Guava can be seen as a much weaker due to how they do much less damage, while costing only 1 sun less. Lava Guava also has no beneficial tribes either, meaning they cannot synergize with Sergeant Strongberry, High-Voltage Currant, or Strawberrian. However, the fact that they create an environment on a ground lane which damages both plants and zombies here before combat can benefit plants such as Hibernating Beary, Pear Cub (Both the former and the latter can only be used by Spudow naturally), and Invasive Species. This card can also be played to remove a threatening zombie environment such as Laser Base Alpha, , or . Still, if you need a card just for clearing the field, Cherry Bomb is usually a better choice, as while they are more expensive by 1 sun, they can do double the damage (and even more damage when used with the berry synergy cards), and won't leave an environment that damages your plants over time. Alongside, if you only want the environment itself, Hot Lava is playable for only 1 sun. Against This card is mostly used as a weaker field-clearer compared to Cherry Bomb. Hence, you do not need to worry about this card too much as long as you keep your zombies healthy. In fact, Camel Crossing can completely nullify Lava Guava's main ability, although only if you played it the turn before Lava Guava is played. However, you do want to know that this can also override one of your environments, so try not to always rely on one zombie environment. Just like the Cherry Bomb strategy, you can try to keep your zombies apart and not adjacent if you can. Or, since they only do 2 damage, you can play Knight of the Living Dead as he will not be affected. Of course, it's only for hearty heroes. Gallery LavaGuavaStat.jpg|Lava Guava's statistics lavaguavacard.jpg|Lava Guava's card New_LavaGuava.png|Lava Guava unlocked LavaGuavaGrayedOutRareCard.png|Lava Guava's grayed out card LavaGuavaCardImage.png|Lava Guava's card image I try to stay cool, I really do..png|Lava Guava being played (1) But Zombies!.png|Lava Guava being played (2) Man, they make me blow my top!.png|Lava Guava being played (3) Screenshot_2017-07-17-04-38-25.png|Lava Guava being the featured card in the menu for the July 16th, 2017 See also *Hot Lava Category:Fruit cards Category:Fire plants Category:Explosive plants